


5 Times Peter Parker saved his Friends and Family

by le_ultimate_fangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 and 1, 5 and 1 fic, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Irondad, Peter - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tags May Change, give this child a break, i have no clue what to tag this, my favorite spider, spiderman - Freeform, theres some pretty bad stuff in here btw, trigger warnings before each chapter, we love mj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_ultimate_fangirl/pseuds/le_ultimate_fangirl
Summary: and 1 time they saved him.*TRIGGER WARNINGS LISTED BEFORE EACH CHAPTER*





	1. MJ

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mugging, attempted sexual assault
> 
> DO NOT READ IF THESE THINGS TRIGGER YOU
> 
> if I miss any triggers, please let me know in the comments :)

MJ loved fall. The way the sun shined through the colorful leaves of trees, the crisp weather, and the way that she was able to wear sweatshirts without being stared at like she’s insane. She doesn’t care that the people stare because they think she’s crazy, though. It’s just annoying since their looks make it harder for her to absorb information on her peers without them noticing her calculating gaze. But back on topic, she loved autumn, so she spent as much time outside as she could. She wanted to enjoy the weather before the city was trapped in the icy clutches of a northeastern winter.

This is the exact reason that she is spending her free time, on a random Tuesday in early November, wandering the streets of Queens. She has her earbuds in, her usual playlist blaring, as she watches the sun start to set on the New York City skyline. She has her hands shoved in her hoodie pockets and her hair loose, the curls catching in the breeze.

She spots a red and blue blur swing through the intersection at the end of the street she’s strolling along. _There goes Peter,_ she thinks, a faint smile appearing on her lips. _Back at it again with the superheroing._

Thinking back on it, MJ had almost no trouble at all in figuring out that Peter was Spider-Man. If you knew where to look, it was child’s play. No one else noticed that Peter conveniently was nowhere to be found the moment Spider-Man swung to the Washington Monument. And why was Spider-Man in Washington DC anyway? Wasn’t he located in Queens primarily, and never left the boundaries of New York City (well, besides Berlin)? The only way that could have happened was if someone on the decathlon team was the masked vigilante. It was easy to narrow down from there, with only a few that fit the body shape and morals of a superhero. Plus, Peter was constantly absent, missed many decathlon practices, and quit all of his other extracurriculars around the time Spider-Man emerged. Also, Ned couldn’t be quiet to save his life.

Peter has yet to tell her that he’s Spider-Man, but she has a feeling that he’ll confess soon. She notices when he’s about to say something but then chickens out before he tells her. He’s too easy to read. _No wonder he wears a mask…_

Suddenly, MJ feels a strong hand clap down on her shoulder. She spins around quickly, grabbing the wrist. The person backs up, pulling his arm away and lifting both hands in the air.

“Woah, girlie. Didn’t mean to startle you.” The man scans her body, smirking. His eyes meet hers, and she’s glaring fiercely.

“What do you want?” She asks venomously.

“Oh, no need to get all snarky. I just want some directions to the nearest bodega. See, I’m not from around here, and I could really use some food."

“Take a left at the end of the street and walk two more blocks. You’ll find one.” She all but spat. “Now back off.”

“Thanks for the directions,” he takes a step towards her. “But we’re not done yet.” She takes a step back, her mask of indifference and anger falling slightly to reveal uncertainty. She scans the now dark street, finding it empty. _Great, just my luck. The_ one time _I’m on an empty street in New York City is the only time I might actually need someone._ The large man grabs her arm, and she attempts to yank away. His grip is tight, however, and he manages to keep her arm in his grasp.

“Let go of me _now_ , you fucking pervert.” He chuckles darkly.

“Oh, a feisty one! This should be fun.” He drags her into the nearest alley and slams her against the wall, arms above her head. She heard a crack at the motion, a sudden, strong pain hitting her wrist. She held in a groan of pain, not wanting to show the man weakness.

Now, MJ had never been scared walking alone in the city at night. She’d listened in all the assemblies, heard all of the warnings, but she didn’t think that she’d need to actually follow what they were all preaching. She knew that she was strong enough to take care of herself. Nothing bad had ever happened to her (besides a few catcalls, but those we’re inevitable no matter the time of day) and she thought that she could hold off anyone who even tried to touch her. She was strong and independent, and she could handle herself, no matter how unathletic and small she was. Now, though, she realized that regardless of inner strength, her small frame was no good against a man much bigger than her, and that she made a slight miscalculation in thinking she could hold a man this big off. She started screaming for help.

The man clamped a hand over her mouth and kneed her in the stomach, causing her knees to buckle. “Shut up, bitch, and I might make this easier for you.” She retaliated by licking his hand, causing him to take it off her mouth in disgust, and she started yelling again.

In his anger, he grabbed her by the hair, yanked her kicking-and-screaming farther into the alley, and slammed her hair against the wall every harder than before, causing her vision to swim. He tied a scarf in her mouth as a gag, so she wouldn’t make any more noise. She glared at him as he held her, by her hair, against the brick wall.

“Well, I guess we’re doing this the hard way, then.” With her little remaining strength, she kicks him in the balls. He doubles over for a second before straightening out, teeth grit in pain and anger burning in his eyes. He punches her multiple times, slamming her into the wall repeatedly.

MJ can barely see another form flying into the alley through the spots dancing in her vision. The person tackles the man away from her, and MJ falls to her knees, no longer able to hold herself up with the dizziness attacking her senses. She faintly hears the sounds of fighting as her ears ring. She looks up as the person ends up webbing the pervert to the wall. _Wait, webbing? Is that…_

“Peter?” MJ attempts to say, the gag blocking noise and her voice hoarse from screaming. Spider-Man kneels next to her, untying the scarf in her mouth. He pulls it out and she starts to cough, spitting blood out of her mouth.

“MJ! Are you okay? What happened? Karen, scan MJ for injuries.” He continues to babble, voice getting more frantic as his AI lists the injuries, but MJ isn’t paying attention to that. She is, however, paying attention to the fact that her eyelids are getting heavier and her vision is starting to go black.

“Peter, I think I’m gonna…” she trails off as the darkness swallows her, and the last thing she sees before she falls unconscious is the mask of Spider-Man staring down at her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

MJ slowly starts to gain consciousness, the persistent beeping of her alarm waking her up. _That doesn’t really sound like my alarm,_ the girl ponders drowsily. _Mine is a lower pitch than that. I wonder what…_ she suddenly remembers the recent events and shoots up in bed, breathing heavily. She holds in a groan from the pain of the sudden movement, and blinks her eyes repeatedly to adjust the bright lights of the room she was currently in.

She scans her surroundings, trying to get her bearings. She seems to be in some sort of hospital room. There are very expensive looking machines to her right, including screens tracking her vitals and an IV pole, which was connected to her arm through a tube and a needle. Under further examination, she realized the medical tech was top-of-the-line. _Where the hell am I? Normal hospitals can’t afford this shit._ She looked to her left and noticed Peter sound asleep in one of the chairs next to her bed. MJ examined his appearance. He looked absolutely horrible. His hair was a disaster, his clothes were rumpled, and his eye bags were a deep purple. It looked like he hadn’t slept in the past few days.

“Hey, loser.” MJ threw a pen at the sleeping teen. He shot up straight in the air when it hit him. MJ couldn’t help but feel a little bad, but honestly, if she didn’t find out where she was in the next five minutes then someone would be getting the brunt of her anger, and she didn’t want to deal with that.

“MJ! Oh my god, you’re awake! You have _no idea_ how worried I was when I found you in that alley with the guy, and then you just collapsed! Full-on passed out! You scared me to _hell and back_ , you know that? After…” MJ let him ramble with a small smile on her lips, watching as he talked animatedly with his hands. She finally decided to put him out of his misery and stop his rambling.

“Peter? Where am I?” she asked, interrupting him. “It’s obviously some sort of crazy-rich hospital.” Peter blushed, realizing how much he was rambling.

“Yeah, uh, we’re at the Avengers Compound.” He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. MJ stared at him for a second.

“Okay.” She finally said. “I’m not gonna even question it.”

“Yeah, I called Mr. Stark after you passed out because I didn’t know what to do and then he said I should bring you to the Tower, so I did, but then he said that you looked, like, _really bad,_ so we flew you to the Compound in the Quinjet.”

“So how bad are we talking here? _Really bad_ doesn’t give me a great picture.” MJ heard the sound of the door opening behind her.

“A severe concussion, fractured skull, grade 3 wrist fracture, severe bruising, severe cuts on your legs and head, and you lost a _lot_ of blood.” A familiar voice said. She turned her head and found Dr. Bruce Banner standing there with a clipboard and his glasses askew on his face. “You were out for 3 days, and Peter here has barely left your bedside since you arrived here.” MJ nodded, processing the information.

"Thank you for not sugarcoating it, Dr. Banner. I appreciate it.” He nods and starts examining her vitals from the screen at her bedside. She turns back to Peter.

“Go shower and sleep. You look like hell.” The teenager sputters and flushes.

“I don’t wanna leave you, though.”

“I’ll be fine, I swear. Now _go._ ”

“Fine.” He stands up out of the chair, wincing as his muscles stretch. “FRIDAY, alert be if anything changes regarding MJ’s health, okay?”

“No problem, Peter.” A female voice replies. MJ looks around, trying to find the source.

“Tony’s AI.” Bruce says. MJ nods.

“Bye, Bruce! Bye MJ!” Peter says as he walks out of the door, hesitating before he shuts it behind him.

“Nerd.” MJ whispers under her breath, and she sees Dr. Banner smile out of the corner of her eye.

It’s not until she’s about to fall asleep a few hours later that MJ realizes she never thanked Peter for saving her.


	2. Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Peter Parker saved Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This chapter is being posted a few weeks later than I originally planned it to be, so sorry about that. Between finals, getting strep throat, the holidays, and a surprise trip, I’ve been very, very busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
>  
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR:*  
> GUNS  
> VIOLENCE
> 
> please let me know if I missed any triggers in the comments!!

Ned was absolutely ecstatic.

Peter finally needed his guy in the chair to help on one of his missions. His _actual mission_. He felt like a character out of a shitty spy movie.

He was sitting in his mom’s minivan, which was the closest thing he could get to one of those fancy spy vans they have in the movies. He had two laptops set up on the dash, as well as Peter’s old laptop in his lap and a walkie-talkie set connected to a headset, which was currently around his neck.

The walkie-talkie set was the oldest functional one the pair could find, since Peter’s usual comms wouldn’t work with the villain he was battling. Ned was too excited to remember the name of the villain, but he knew that he had a mist that disrupted the specific nanotechnology in any Stark tech, including Peter’s comms and suit, which is why Ned was there.

Peter had to take out his old suit from before he met Mr. Stark, otherwise he would be rendered useless in the battle. Ned was there because he had to take over the AI’s (Karen) usual job; helping Peter with any information he was able to find, hacking, helping assess the situation, emotional support, etc. He had to be on-site of the confrontation because the old walkie-talkies’ signal only went so far and he needed to keep in touch with Peter.

“Okay,” Peter pulled his makeshift mask on and faced Ned. “Remember the rules. No leaving the van in any circumstances, even if i get taken down. Don’t-“

“Try to go after the guy by myself, never take off the headset, and if the guy or his goons come in the van, remember the alibi story; I don’t know you and helping you was only a one one time thing. I know, Peter.” Ned interrupted. “We’ve been over this a million times. Plus, I doubt anyone would actually come in the van, man. It’s a very unlikely situation.”

“I know Ned-“ Peter wrung his hands. “-but you can never be too careful. I’m worried about bringing you here. This could get really dangerous really quickly.” Ned gave his best friend a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, I can handle myself. Just promise me you’ll get back in time for us to finish building the Lego Millennium Falcon. We still have yet to start building it after we finally saved up enough to buy it last month.” Ned saw Peter slightly relax at the comment.

“Yeah,” the masked teen said. “Yeah, okay.” he repeated, sounding more energetic. He held out a gloved hand for their handshake, which neither of them mess up on, and then he’s off. Ned watched his back and then pulled on his headset.

“Check one two, can you hear me Spidey?” Ned asked, turning his attention to the computers in front of him.

“Loud and clear, my guy in the chair.” Ned heard Peter’s reply. Ned grinned.

“I’m pulling up the surveillance feed of the area now,” the teenager said while typing rapidly. “Got it,” he exclaimed as the camera feed appeared on one of the laptops on the dash. “I think I see your guy coming up the block.” he said after a quick scan of the footage.

“Yeah,” Peter’s tiny voice rang from the headset. “That’s him all right.” The sounds of webbing ‘thwiping’ to buildings was heard in the background. “Well, lets teach this dirtbag a lesson.” Ned could hear the determined grin in his voice.

* * *

  _Well, that didn’t go as planned_ , Ned thought as someone tried pulling violently on the locked passenger door on his mom’s car before pounding the window. “Hey, Spidey?” Ned said nervously through the headset. “I’ve got some company here at the van.”

“Shit, shit shit fuck _fuckity_ shit,” he heard his best friend shout eloquently. “Ned, there’s an extra webshooter that I forgot to tell you about hidden under the passenger seat. Grab it and put it on, but don’t use it unless you have to.” Peter said between punches, sounding strained.

 Ned scrambles over the seats, digging around. “Got it,” he said triumphantly before attaching it to his wrist and hiding it under his sleeve. “Spidey, they’re getting a bat,” Ned remarked anxiously.

“Ned,” Peter said, sounding panicked and in pain. Ned watched as Peter got thrown against a wall through the security camera feed. “I can’t get to you. This guy... he’s really tough. Don’t forget the rules, and don’t you _dare_ get killed, got it?” 

“Got it,” Ned confirmed. Then his window shattered. _My mom’s gonna kill me_ , he thought as a guy dressed in all black yanked the passenger door open and dragged him out of the car, slamming him onto the concrete. “Ow,” he muttered. “That’s kinda impolite.”

“I’ll show you impolite,” the guy growled. He yanked off Ned’s headset before grabbing his hair, yanking the teenager’s head toward him, and putting a gun to his temple. “Tell me everything you know about Spider-Man and Tony Stark-“ he flicked the safety off on the gun. “-or I’ll shoot you.”

Ned panicked, glancing at the headset a few feet away, still barely hearing Peter’s tiny voice shouting through it. “Um, I-I don’t know anything! I swear! T-this was a one time thing, I don’t usually work with superheroes. Spidey just... just needed to borrow some of my tech! Yep, that’s it. That’s all he needed.” Ned rambled, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing as he prepared for the worst. He felt the gun jab even harder into his head and he winced. 

“I’m not exactly sure if I believe you,” the guy spat venomously.

“I’m telling the truth, I swear!” Ned begged, shaking. Suddenly, a flash of red and blue shot past Ned kicking the bad guy straight in the face and away from Ned. The boy fell to the ground at the motion, still terrified out of his mind. He pushed himself up and turned around just as Peter was webbing the guy to the ground. Then, his friend sprinted over to him and pulled him into the tightest hug of his life.

“Jesus _fucking_ christ Ned, you scared me so bad,” the hero his best friend to arm length and started scanning him for injuries. “Are you hurt? You’re bleeding! Do you need me to take you to Mr. Stark? I-“

“I’m fine, just a few scratches. Nothing some band-aids and a tub of ice cream can’t fix.” he stated, cutting off his friend. He could still feel his friend shaking, though. “Peter, look at me. I swear on my entire Star Wars lego collection that i’m okay.” Ned felt his friend slightly relax, and then nod. “Plus, I think that this was the coolest thing that has happened to me, like, ever!” he exclaimed, grinning. Peter sighed.

“Ned, you could’ve gotten killed.”

“Exactly! Killed while helping out Spider-Man during a dangerous mission? So cool!” Ned fangirled. “Imagine Flash’s face if I told him about this,” he laughed.

“Never happening, Ned.” The vigilante stated, fake exasperation failing to cover up the relief in his tone.

“I know, I know, secret identities and all that.” Ned replied, gesticulating animatedly as he stood up from the ground. “But still.” Peter laughed.

“Yeah, his face _would_ be pretty funny.” Ned slung an arm around his best friend’s shoulders as he stood up as well.

“Hey, you still up for Legos? I convinced my mom to buy your favorite ice cream in celebration of he finishing of the Millennium Falcon.”

“How could I ever turn down an offer like that?” Peter replied. Ned grinned.

It wasn’t until after Peter left the next morning that Ned realized that he never got to thank his best friend for saving his life the day before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!! It’s been too long!! The amount of support I’ve gotten with this fic for just the first chapter is absolutely insane. Thank you all so, so much :) Anyway, I have no clue when the next chapter will be written and posted, since school and band practice are starting back up and I’m not sure when I’ll have the time to sit down and write it just yet. Don’t worry though, I’m not abandoning this fic :) Please leave kudos and comments if you’ve enjoyed this so far, they really help motivate me as a writer. Also feel free to leave comments with constructive criticism or typos that I’ve missed since I don’t have a beta reader. Until next time!! <3


	3. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Aunt May gets saved by the one and only Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNINGS*  
> VIOLENCE  
> LANGUAGE 
> 
> more notes at the end of the chapter :D I hope you enjoy!

         May has had a strangely good day. 

        She worked a double shift at the hospital through the morning and the majority of the afternoon, which surprisingly didn't bring down her energy levels as much as she expected. She back to her apartment, took a two hour nap, and then got ready to go out with her friends. She walked out the door around 6:30, which was the same time Peter was getting home from Decathlon practice. 

        "Hey Peter," she greeted him warmly, embracing him in a tight hug. "How was Decathlon?"

        "It was good! I didn't miss a single question." the bubbly teen replied as he returned the loving embrace. May smiled and kissed the top of his head, a warm feeling spreading in her chest. 

        "That's great, bug!" She pulled Peter to arms length. "I'm leaving to go out to dinner with my friends. I don't know how late I'll end up being out. I expect a text message keeping be updated in when you start patrol, and text me when you finish. I'll text you when I get there and when I'm leaving, too. Please don’t patrol past midnight, for my sake. I know it's Friday and you usually have a later curfew, but you know it makes me really nervous when you go out and I’m not here. Understand?" 

        "Got it, May!" he gave her a smile, which lifted some of the inevitable stress of him patrolling off of her shoulders. "Have fun with your friends, I'll see you when you get back." 

        "Thanks Pete, I’ll be sure to bring some food back for you. " May pulled him into another hug. "Bye, I love you! Please, please, _please_ don't do anything stupid!" May added as she started to close the door to the apartment. 

        "Love you too! No promises!" she heard Peter's muffled teasing through the closed door. 

        May then walked to the nearest subway station and caught the next train heading into Manhattan. Her friends had been raving about a new restaurant a few blocks down from Stark Tower and they had finally put together plans to eat there. May was extremely excited, as she hadn't actually gotten together with her friends in a very long time. She was always so busy with work and taking care of a growing spider-baby that she never really had the time to go out. This was a rare occurrence where she didn’t have the night shift, and she trusts Peter enough to think he can take care of himself, so she finally allowed herself to get out of the house and attempt to socialize. 

        By the time May had gotten to her stop, it was about 7:00 pm. She walked up the stairs to the street, watching as the sun started to sink lower in the sky. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the cool breeze blow over her face as she walked down the busy New York street. She got to the restaurant her friends were supposed to meet her at, and saw that she was the only one there. 

 _I guess I'm early,_ she thought.  _That's a first. I'll just wait outside until they get here._ She sat on one of the benches outside of the restaurant and checked her phone to see if she had any new messages from her friends notifying her of their arrival. 

        All of a sudden, a loud noise painstakingly screeched through the air. May shot up from the bench as screaming New Yorkers ran off the streets and into any building around them.

       May ran out into the street, pushing past mobs of people. She looked around, trying to find what was causing the mass panic. Luckily, it wasn’t hard to miss.

        “Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” May shuddered, the fear shining in her eyes. She saw a massive spaceship descending on the city, the menacing technology glinting in the sun as robots started emerging from it and attacking the people in the streets. There was destruction everywhere and much more being caused as the robots shot laser beams at anything that was moving, causing fires, explosions, and rubble everywhere. 

        “Aliens only attack New York. Why can they go to Chicago for once?” she muttered bitterly as she sprinted back to the restaurant and hid behind the bench. She could tell just by looking trough the window the restaurant was full, and she didn’t want to take up any more room. She frantically searched for her phone in her bag, trying to find a way to contact Peter to let him know what was going on. She swore as she spotted it in the middle of the road. 

        " _Fuck_. I swear that Parker Luck that Peter is always groaning about has finally found its way to me," May muttered under her breath as she sprinted out into the street to grab her phone. 

       Suddenly, May heard the unmistakable sound of repulsors whining as a familiar red and gold suit shot by her and started attacking the army of robots. 

        “Oh thank god, Tony’s here,” she breathed, relieved. She watched in a stunned sort of awe as he blasted and destroyed hundreds of the robots. All of a sudden, a laser blast went off to her right, hitting the restaurant. It exploded in a fiery heat, and May was thrown forward into the street from the force of the blast.

        May picked herself off the asphalt, staggering to her feet. She was covered in soot and bleeding from multiple scrapes and cuts. She started to stumble to the other side of the road, trying to get away from the now burning building. 

        However, she was stopped in her tracks when one of the robots slammed down in front of her. May started to backtrack, wanting to get away from the mechanical being that was moving closer every second.

        The robot began to menacingly clomp towards her, its metal joints creaking with each sluggish step it took. May tripped on a piece of rubble from the blast, falling onto her back as she felt a pain shoot through her ankle.  _Shit, I probably sprained it._ She began to push herself back from the violent technology, dragging her now injured foot against the asphalt. Despite moving as fast as she could, the robot began to gain on May. She watched as the shadow of the alien technology started to stretch over her. 

        She turned and faced the robot as it faced down at her. The red light started to grow brighter as it made a familiar whining sound. May knew that there was no way she could escape the destructive blast that the machine was about to shoot. She squeezed her eyes shut and all she could think was  _I hope Peter will be okay without me._ All of a sudden, she heard the sounds of metal crashing against the asphalt. Startled, she opened her eyes to find something she never thought she'd see.

        Peter was sitting crouched on top of the now destroyed machine, which was webbed to the road, dressed as his red-and-blue alias. She watched as her nephew scrambled off the robot and came rushing towards her. 

        "May! Ohhhhhmy _god_ , May are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so _so sorry_ it took me so long to get here, I swung as fast as I could, I-" 

        "Pete," May cut him off with a loving look. "I'm alright. I'm okay. You got here in time, I think I just hurt my ankle." Peter than wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug, which May gladly returned. However, his ragged and uneven breaths as well has his trembling showed her that he was still panicking. "Spidey, look at me," May said in a stern but loving tone. The owlish eyes of his mask met hers. May took his hand and pressed it against her chest, allowing him to feel her heartbeat and her breaths. "Can you feel that? I'm good. I'm safe. I'm _alive_. I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon." 

        "Okay," he took a deep breath. " _Okay_." he repeated, stronger. May gave him a soft smile. Then, the heads of both Parkers turned as the metallic clang of the Iron Man suit was heard behind them. 

        "Is everything okay over here? It seems like you're slacking off a bit there, Spider-Kid. Don’t leave me with all the work,” Tony said snarkily, but as the mask to the Iron Man helmet lifted, the pair could see how worried he was. He walked closer to the Parkers, and May could hear him faintly mutter "FRI, do a full scan of May and tell me what's up."

        "I'm all good Tony, just had a little run-in with one of these weird alien-robot things. I think I just sprained my ankle." 

        He nodded and then asked his AI, "FRI? Is it just the ankle?" May couldn't make out FRIDAY's reply, but by Tony's nod, she could tell that she wasn't hurt too badly. "Okay," the billionaire clapped his hands together. "This is what we're gonna do. May, I'm gonna fly you up to the penthouse of the Tower where you can get that ankle checked out and wait for this chaos end. Spider-Kid and I are gonna blast these robots back to where they came from, and them we'll join you up there and watch movies while binging on junk food and fall asleep on the couch. Capiche?" Tony stuck his hand out to help Peter up, which the vigilante gladly accepted. 

        Tony then bent down and picked up May bridal style. May grinned teasingly and joked "This better be the only time this happens, Mr. Stark." 

        "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm an engaged man, Mrs. Parker." he teased back, faceplate clicking back down. 

        May sobered slightly as she looked at Peter over Tony's shoulder. "Stay safe, bug. I love you."

        He nodded and replied "I love you too, May." his voice thick with emotion, and he swung away to fight the invading robots. As soon as the teenaged hero was out of sight, Tony took off, headed for the top of the tower. He landed on the balcony and walked into the living room of his penthouse. Tony carefully placed her on the couch and May looked around, observing the space. It looked surprisingly lived in. There were blankets and pillows thrown hazardously on the couch, empty popcorn bowls laying on the coffee table, unfinished pieces of technology and tools to build them next to the bowls, and what looked like Peter's chemistry homework laying on the floor. 

        "Make yourself at home," Tony said offhandedly, already on his way back to the balcony to fight the invaders. "Don't worry about any alien getting in here, the windows are indestructible. I made sure after last time." he said, darkness slightly haunting his tone. "Sorry to leave so quickly, but, y'know-" he gestured vaguely outside, "-aliens." 

        "Tony." May called sternly. He froze, looking back at her with a questioning expression. "Keep him safe." He looked at her for a second, an undefinable expression crossing his features. He nodded once, and then flew back outside. 

        May readjusted into a more comfortable position, grabbing a blanket and a pillow, knowing she'd be there a while. All of a sudden, a wave a fatigue hit her. She tried to force herself to stay awake, since she wanted to make sure Peter didn't get hurt while the battle was going on. She eventually lost the battle against herself, her body winning against her wishes.  As her eyes started to slide shut, she couldn't help but to hope Peter would be okay. 

* * *

        May slowly blinked her eyes open, the muffled sounds of the television playing a forgotten movie finally stirring her out of her slumber. She sat up off the couch, observing the scene around her.

        Star Wars was playing on the tv, the volume set on low. It was dark outside, and the only light in the penthouse was being provided by the movie. There was a popcorn bowl messily thrown on the table in front of her, and another in the arms of her nephew. Peter was asleep on the couch, wrapped in the arms of one billionaire superhero. Tony was also asleep, one arm around Peter and the other hanging limply out of the bowl of popcorn. 

        May smiled at the scene, and went to grab her cell phone, and realized it was broken beyond repair from the battle that had raged earlier. She sighed, and placed the broken technology on the table. 

        "Mrs. Parker, if you would like, I can take a picture for you and send it to your email." FRIDAY stated, her volume low. May smiled softly. 

        "That would be great, FRI. Thanks." After seeing her nephew was safe and seemed mostly uninjured, she decided to go back to sleep. She knew that she'd have a busy day ahead of her tomorrow. She would thank Peter for saving her in the morning, since she knew he was exhausted from the fighting and didn’t want to wake him up.

        It wasn't until about a week later when May realized that she never actually ended up thanking her nephew. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this will have a lot of the author's note in it, if you read that)  
> i am so, so, so, so sorry for being almost completely inactive and for not updating in months. the second semester of school really kicked my ass, and hard. i’ve had almost no free time between general homework, band, ap exams, eocs, and finals.  
> my mental health has also (unsurprisingly) been on the decline lately, so it’s just that much harder for me to get motivated to write or to rid myself of anxiety for long enough that i can actually sit down at my desk and just write. i finally sat down today and finished the chapter, which has been sitting unfinished for months, so hopefully it’s not too terrible.  
> also!! i saw endgame on opening day, an it was so!! freaking!! good!! i think my heart is sill recovering from all that suffering. with that being said, this story will not be endgame compliant, and will not contain any endgame spoilers. please don’t comment any endgame spoilers. if you do, your comment will be deleted. i know the spoiler ban was lifted a while ago and that the majority of us have seen it, but please still be considerate.  
> also that ffh trailer though?? i’m so excited for that movie.  
> as for an update schedule, i honestly have no clue. however, i can guarantee that there will be at least one more update before the summer is over. i think I've finally started getting more motivated to write this story, though, so hopefully updates should be more numerous.  
> as always, you guys can come talk/rant/yell with me on my tumblr le_ultimate_fangirl, and i really hope you enjoyed this chapter :D  
> i hope all of you guys have a great day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahjkhkjhkjh hi!!! This is my first fic in a pretty long time, and its my first fic for the Spider-Man fandom (and the Marvel fandom in general) I really love all the Spider-Man works I've read, and I've been wanting too add my own writing to the fandom for a while. I really, really hope that you guys enjoy!! Please comment and leave kudos, those actually mean the world to me <3 Please let me know about any mistakes or typos, I don't have a beta reader and I want to make sure I can fix them :)


End file.
